<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Du willst es doch auch by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399538">Du willst es doch auch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan'>Brambleshadow_of_WindClan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Charmed (2018) Season 1 Spoilers, Embedded Video, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You press against the cold wall, have all your muscles strained. The dark curse was inherited, carved into your genes."</p><p> Short character study vidlet about Macy embracing her demonic side to uncover her mother’s murderer and the aftermath thereof. Spoilers for the 2018 reboot. English CC subtitles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Du willst es doch auch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not a fan of the reboot nor involved in the fandom whatsoever, but this idea got in my head while listening to this song and I had to get it out with this vidlet.</p><p>Fandom: Charmed (2018)<br/>Song: "Du willst es doch auch"<br/>Band: OOMPH!<br/>Album: GlaubeLiebeTod</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>